1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of laundry machines, such as washing, drying, dyeing machines or the like, and, more particularly, to a laundry machine including a loading hopper that incorporates a drum door.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Commercial/industrial machines used for laundering items are well known in the art. Such machines are often adapted to launder large amounts of items simultaneously and are therefore generally quite large. The steps of loading and unloading the launderable items from these machines are usually time consuming and, when performed manually, can present some awkward and hazardous conditions.
A conventional laundry machine is generally supported on a floor-mounted structural frame and is tilted relative to the horizontal into various operating positions. Such tilting is generally performed by hydraulic actuators but may be performed by other known actuator arrangements including pneumatic actuators and the like. The machine includes a tub or drum having an opening at a front end thereof through which the launderable items are delivered into and withdrawn from the drum. An access door is pivotally mounted on the front end of the machine to selectively open or close the drum opening.
During a loading stage, the machine is tilted such that the front end thereof is angled upwardly above horizontal and the access door is opened. At this point, the items to be laundered are manually placed into the drum through the opening and then the access door is closed. It is known that rotating the drum itself during this loading stage can significantly aid in loading the machine and that performing certain other internal operations, such as filling the drum with water at this stage, can minimize cycle time. However, these internal operations are often delayed until after the loading process is completed since they create a potential for worker injury. Following this loading stage of operation, the machine is tilted to a substantially horizontal position and the items are laundered therein. When his stage is complete, the machine is tilted such that the front of the drum is shifted downward so as to aid in the removal of the laundered items from the drum after the access door is again opened. Thereafter, the process is repeated.
As stated above, such prior art arrangements suffer from the drawbacks that the loading and unloading of the machines are difficult, time-consuming and potentially hazardous. In view of these drawbacks, it has also been heretobefore proposed in the prior art to aid in loading the drum by utilizing a hopper unit. Such a prior art arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,835,993 and includes a hopper unit that is pivotally attached to the machine about an axis located above the drum opening. During the loading stage, the access door of the machine is positioned remote from the drum opening and the hopper unit is positioned about the opening. Launderable items are then delivered into the drum through an open top of the hopper unit. Thereafter, the hopper is pivoted to a non-use position and the access door is closed so that the items may be laundered.
The prior art arrangement disclosed in the '993 patent evinces certain advantages over the other known prior art arrangements discussed above in that the drum of the machine can be rotated without subjecting a worker to injury during loading of the machine. In addition, since the launderable items are generally contained in large bags and delivery of the launderable items through the hopper unit is aided by gravity, substantially the entire loading operation of the machine can be performed without the worker directly contacting the launderable items. Instead, the worker merely has to open the various bags above the upper open end of the hopper unit. To further aid in loading the machine, the arrangement disclosed in the '993 patent provides for a supply of water to be delivered through the hopper unit.
Unfortunately, the prior art arrangement disclosed in the '993 patent does little to minimize cycle time. First, the machine must be positioned in its loading position and the access door must be removed before the hopper unit is pivoted to its in-use position. Then, following the loading operation, the hopper unit is placed in its non-use position and the access door is repositioned to seal the drum opening. These steps are time consuming and function to minimize cycle efficiency. In an attempt to minimize the cycle time, the drum in the '993 arrangement remains in a rearwardly and downwardly tilted position throughout both the loading and laundering stages of the machine. This is undesirable as a more efficient and thorough laundering operation can be performed with the drum in a substantially horizontal position. In addition, each and every mechanical movement of the access door and the hopper unit presents a potential for injury.
Therefore there exists a need in the art for a laundry machine that overcomes the problems and disadvantages associated with the prior art arrangements as discussed above. More specifically, there exists a need in the art for a laundry machine that reduces cycle time, improves safety, is cost effective and even has an increased operating capacity.